Te amo
by lalamaria21
Summary: Sonrisas, lágrimas, sentimientos... Ella sólo quería su felicidad. "-Lo prometo- susurró pasando un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de la chica –Nunca estarás sola." / One-shot.


**WAAAAAAAAA SHINAYA OTP, OTP, OTP. **

**Mi OTP de KagePro es tan dolorosa... tan... -shora- necesito calmar mi dolor con un fic happy. (?)**

**Lo escribí en clase... ya sabrán lol.**

**Disclaimer: KagePro no me pertenece (Si fuera juro que reviviría a Ayano) Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores. (Jin)**

El lápiz de Shintaro se deslizaba con cuidado sobre el fino y blanco papel escribiendo signos, garabatos y números que casi llenaban la hoja completa del examen. Sorprendentemente, cada respuesta era correcta, no había ni una sola falla, su análisis y concentración era excepcional. Los mechones negros le caían desordenados sobre los ojos, escondiendo levemente su expresión fría y aburrida. Su mano se detuvo con brusquedad, finalizando el extenso examen de matemáticas.

-He terminado- Susurró para sí mismo, tan bajo que sólo la chica de la bufanda roja que estaba a su lado lo pudo escuchar. Ella le miró de reojo y le sonrió con ternura.

Shintaro vio con disimulo fallido el examen de la chica, su expresión se aflojo un poco tornándose sorprendida. Su hoja estaba en blanco, tenía varios borrones debido a sus intentos de resolver los ejercicios indicados por el profesor, pero no había nada más, únicamente su nombre escrito con una bonita y pequeña caligrafía con en la esquina izquierda superior del papel con tinta roja, como los pasadores que sostenían con cuidado su flequillo.

_"Ayano Tateyama"_

El pelinegro suspiró. Ayano siempre sacaba malas notas en sus exámenes cuando él, sin excepción, sacaba un 100 y era felicitado por sus maestros. La chica rió apenada al notar el gesto de su amigo.

-Hey…- Susurró Shintaro, moviendo lentamente sus dedos, deslizando la hoja repleta de respuestas hacia la parte lateral de su pupitre, cerca de la chica, para que esta pudiera ver y así poder copiar.

Una suave brisa entró por la ventana, provocando que la larga tela roja que envolvía el cuello de la castaña danzara con el viento. Ella negó con la cabeza, moviéndola de lado a lado con suavidad, curvó las comisuras de sus labios dedicándole una sonrisa tan bella al pelinegro que le hizo sonrojar. Shintaro desvió la mirada y volteó el examen, dejando bocarriba la cara pulcra y blanca del papel.

-Tiempo, entreguen sus exámenes.

Una oleada de quejidos, susurros y "¡Unos minutos más!" hizo eco en el salón.

-Kisaragi-kun…

El chico entregó su examen y volteó. –Ayano.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? Seguro que excelente.

-No lo sé, tampoco es que me importe mucho.

-A mi me importa- Interrumpió la chica.- De hecho, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

La fuerte y grande mano del profesor se extendió hacia la castaña, quien entregó su examen tímidamente, recibiendo una expresión molesta del hombre.

-Tateyama, se supone que aquí vienes a aprender, no lo estás haciendo.

-Lo siento sensei- Ayano sonrió ocultando su rostro en su bufanda.

El sonido celestial de la campana (o eso pensaban los estudiantes) interrumpió la clase, causando que la mayoría de los chicos salieran como una estampida del lugar, huyendo de los deberes hacia sus hogares donde los esperaba un delicioso almuerzo… y sus computadoras.

La castaña guardó sus útiles en su mochila uno por uno. Hacía frío y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas lo demostraban. El rojo definitivamente era su color, resaltaba en su suave tez blanca y su cabello oscuro, que la hacía ver más hermosa y delicada, como si de una muñeca se tratara. Pero por sobre todo, su brillante y gran sonrisa, que casi nunca abandonaba su rostro; tan preciosa como una rosa roja que apenas está naciendo. Shintaro la miró por unos segundos, delineando con su mirada su suave perfil.

-Kisaragi-kun… eh…- Tartamudeó la chica, enredando sus dedos en su cabello -¿Hoy caminamos juntos de vuelta hacia nuestras casas?- sonrió.

-No puedo, debo hacer varias cosas, me tardaré en salir- Contestó cerrando su mochila.

-Está bien, te esperaré.

-No.

Ayano se encogió de hombros, mientras observaba por encima de su bufanda como la silueta de su amigo se alejaba a través de la puerta. ¿Acaso es que ella era molesta? Quizá irritaba a Shintaro… a pesar de que lo único que ella quería era estar con él. Recordó cuando no eran amigos, ella lo miraba de vez en cuando queriendo hablarle, lo veía tan solo… no soportaba ver a las personas así, sin sonrisas, escondiendo sus pesares tras la soledad, así que le habló, comenzando a sentir afecto hacia él, el cual aumentaba tras el pasar de los días.

Él era su amigo, lo quería ¿Acaso él no a ella? ¿Acaso le odiaba? Su pecho dolía y el dolor aumentaba por cada pensamiento extra, comiéndola desde adentro, quemándola y haciéndola añicos sin piedad, destrozando su típica sonrisa feliz y reemplazándola con lágrimas que caían como casadas desde sus grandes ojos acumulándose en sus pestañas y finalmente resbalando por sus mejillas. Ella no quería llorar, lo odiaba, debía ser fuerte para así compartir su fuerza y felicidad a los demás. Quería sonreír de corazón a los tres pequeñuelos de peculiares ojos rojos que vivían en su hogar para así brindarles alegría y hacerlos sentir como grandes héroes, a su padre y a Shintaro. La felicidad de todos la hacía feliz, sin embargo, no podía dejar de llorar. Se sentó en su pupitre abrazándose a sí misma, apoyó su rostro en el mueble de madera mientras seguía llorando sin parar en silencio…_sola._

* * *

-Como siempre, ¡excelente Kisaragi! Su promedio escolar es de 100, jamás nos decepciona –Halagaba uno de los cuatro maestros que rodeaban al pelinegro con sonrisas interesadas… patético.

-Uhm si, gracias.

-En cambio- Musitó otro docente -35… Ayano Tateyama, a veces no sé a qué viene a la escuela.

-Además, es muy torpe, no tiene muchos amigos y es algo callada- Opinó otro hombre.

-Y su bufanda, siempre la lleva, ¿Qué no la lava?

Todos rieron, excepto el joven de la mirada fría, sus carcajadas le irritaban y enojaban de una manera indescriptible. Se levantó con brusquedad de la silla donde estaba sentado con desgano, haciendo un molesto ruido con el mueble que cerró las bocas de todos los hombres al tiempo, como en una coreografía.

-No hablen así de ella, les agradecería. Me voy a casa- Dijo el pelinegro tranquilamente mientras se alejaba del lugar, caminando hacia el aula de clases a buscar su mochila e irse de una vez por todas de ese lugar.

Las pisadas fuertes de Shintaro hacían eco en los pasillos de la escuela, acercándose cada vez más al salón de clases. Sus dedos tiraron de la puerta, encontrando a la castaña durmiendo en el pupitre.

-Ayano, te dije que no me espe…

Y la vio de cerca, vio los rastros de lágrimas que habían sido dibujados en su rostro y sus mejillas coloreadas del color de su bufanda a causa del llanto. Su rostro se deformó en una mueca de preocupación y dolor al verla en ese estado. Como un rayo, se dejó caer de rodillas para mirarla lo más cerca posible, se lastimó pero no le importó. Posó sus manos con cuidado en el brazo de la chica sintiendo su calidez. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Quién le había hecho daños?... lo mataría. ¿Por qué no había estado ahí para consolarla?, preguntas de todo tipo estallaban en su mente enloqueciéndolo. Nunca la había visto llorar y verla de esa manera le resultaba doloroso. Limpió con cuidado una pequeña lágrima que se escapó de sus pestañas, deslizando su pulgar e inconscientemente, acariciando su cálida y suave mejilla.

-Kisaragi-kun…

El pelinegro dio un salto hacia atrás, chocándose con varias sillas.

-Lo siento, n…no fue mi intención despertarte- afirmó notando al final que ella seguía dormida –Ah…

-Kisaragi-kun…- Susurró nuevamente Ayano entre sueños, bostezando un poco.

Shintaro permaneció en silencio unos segundos, aferrándose a la silla de su pupitre sin desviar la mirada de la chica. ¿Por qué soñaba con él?se quedó callado unos segundos hasta que Ayano balbuceó nuevamente otras palabras, las cuales dijo muy bajo sin embargo fueron muy claras para sus oídos.

-Te amo…

El rostro de joven se puso del color de la bufanda de la castaña, sentía como su respiración se volvía irregular y anormal, al igual que sus latidos que retumbaban dentro de sus costillas con fuerza. Intentó pararse, resbalando con un papel que le hizo caer y provocar un estruendo.

-¿Q…Qué?- Preguntó la joven despertando de golpe -¡Ah! Kisaragi-kun, ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás tan colorado?

En un parpadeo Shintaro ya estaba abrazando a Ayano con fuerza, tanta que casi la asfixiaba, sin embargo ella lo permitía. Se sentía agradable la manera en la que él le aprisionaba con sus brazos brindándole su calidez. Anhelaba desde hace tiempo que el pelinegro tomara su mano o la abrazara. Correspondió sonriendo.

-Shintaro…

-Ayano, te amo, te amo, por favor, no llores.

La chica se quedó en silencio, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban y como el calor se esparcía por todo su rostro. Se separó del abrazo mirándole.

-Te sienta el rojo- Dijo Shintaro sonriendo de lado. Ella nunca le había visto sonreír. Cubrió su rostro con los extremos de su bufanda –Me gusta que me llames por mi nombre.

-D…De verdad me…

-Sí, tanto que creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

-¿Me das un…? Digo, si no te molesta… ah, es algo atrevido de mi parte.

Unas grandes manos que se posaron en sus hombros la interrumpieron, sintiendo de inmediato un par de labios encima de los de ella. Ayano le abrazó del cuello con fuerza mientras correspondía con suavidad el beso y jugaba con los mechones negros que caían alborotados en la nuca de Shintaro.

-Kisaragi-kun, prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos- Musitó lo suficientemente cerca del otro como para sentir su aliento y viceversa.

-Lo prometo- susurró pasando un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de la otra –Nunca estarás sola.

Y se besaron una, y otra… y otra… y otra… y otra vez.

**Gracias por leer -huye shorando because todos sabemos que pasó con Ayano después-**

**Reviewveen~ (?)**


End file.
